El padre de la novia
by SWEEEtHaZeLnUT
Summary: es una historia con la idea base de la pelicula "el padre de la novia" si no la han visto mi historia se va a tratar de cosas que suceden con Musa, Riven y Ho-Boe, principalmente, ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!:D cap 3 listo!
1. ¿Una boda?

**Hola, una nueva historia se me ocurrió hace mucho y no puedo creer que hasta ahorita se me haya ocurrido subirla al fanfiction, bueno espero que la idea sea muuuuy buena!!!:P**

Era diciembre, hacía mucho frío en Melody, todo estaba cubierto por nieve y niños jugando en ella.

En la casa de Musa todo era silencio, su padre esperaba con ansias a su pequeña que regresaba a casa para celebrar la navidad; el solo se encontraba con su sobrina Hilary, pronto legarían las otras primas de Musa: Lindsay, Britney y Denisse.

Hilary era la más tranquila de todas, era una muy buena estudiante y tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado, con la piel igual de blanca que la de Musa y de todas las demás.

Britney era la más glamorosa y era rubio con el cabello liso y güero.

Lindsay era de ojos verdes y pelo negro y liso y Denisse tenía los ojos negros y el cabello del mismo color y lacio.

De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, era Musa pero venía con compañía.

-¡Musa! Que alegría verte, pero ¿Riven que esta haciendo aquí?-Le dijo Ho-Boe a Musa un poco molesto.

-El es como de la familia, ya llevamos cinco años de noviazgo y aun no te acostumbras a él -Contestó Musa jalando a Riven del brazo para que entraran a la casa.

-No se preocupe señor, no le causare ninguna molestia-Comentó Riven cortésmente a Ho-Boe.

-Eso espero-Dijo entre dientes el estricto padre de Musa.

Poco a poco los invitados de Ho-Boe empezaron a llegar, las tías de Musa con sus respectivas hijas: Dina con Britney, Liliana con Denisse, Sasha con Lindsay y al final la madre de Hilary, Kathleen.

Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa de madera adornada con nochebuenas.

Musa le dio un codazo a Riven y de inmediato este volteó y comprendió a que se refería su novia, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Disculpen pero, Riven y yo queremos darles un anuncio-Dijo Musa algo nerviosa

-Si.-Complemento Riven igual de nervioso que la chica

-Adelante-Dijo el padre de la chica.

-Riven y yo ¡vamos a casarnos!-Terminó Musa acentuando el final.

-¿Qué?-Gritó el padre de Musa.

-Que vamos a casarnos-Repitió Musa.

-No soy sordo, claro que escuché, es solo que no lo puedo creer-Y diciendo esto Ho-Boe salió del comedor y se dispuso a ir al jardín.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Britney rompió el hielo.

-Pues a mi me parece que es genial que dejes de ser una solterona-Dijo levantándose de su silla para ir a abrazar a Musa y estrecharle la mano a Riven.

-Muchas gracias Britney-Le dijo Musa

-Nosotras también te felicitamos Musa-Dijeron las demás menos Hilary que también puso una cara de pocos amigos.

El padre de Musa se encontraba en el jardín lleno de nieve, sentado en una silla que tenía una sombrilla arriba y se encontraba otra silla al lado.

-¿No crees que eres muy infantil?-Le dijo una voz femenina a Ho-Boe.

-No, no lo creo Dina-Contestó todavía enfadado el padre de Musa.

-Es una chica muy inteligente, sabe que le conviene, además actúas como si conocieras al chico desde el momento en que enunciaron su compromiso, lo conoces bien, desde hace tiempo, es un buen chico.

-Mi niña es todavía muy chica para casarse.

-Ho-Boe, te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿cómo ves a Riven, como a un niño o como un hombre?

-¿Riven? Riven es un hombre con cerebro de niño.

-Exacto, no lo del cerebro lo otro, Riven es un hombre y si no mal recuerdo tiene la misma edad que Musa, por lo tanto ella es una…

-¿Niña?

-No tonto es una mujer y tiene derecho a ser feliz

-Mira, como mi hermana quiero que comprendas que Musa es todo lo que tengo y no quiero dejarla ir, no voy a permitirlo.

**Bueno es bastante corta pero la escribí con el fin de que se entretuviera un rato en lo que pienso lo demás, otro comentario es que por ahí leí un fic que contenía el nombre de "Lindsay" que es "Musa, un hada una historia", la verdad no copie el nombre, venía en mi cabeza con el paquete de la historia, así que de todos modos perdón por usarlo.**


	2. Una oportunidad desaprovechada

**Woooolita!!! Espero k esten bn por que yo toy muuy feliz con esta historia, bueno aki ta el otro capi :p**

Musa y Riven iban caminando por las calles de Melody, un día después de lo sucedido, la nieve era muy hermosa, en la calle, los niños cantaban villancicos y había adornos por todas partes. Riven seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-Musa, yo creo que tu papá no esta muy feliz con todo esto, tal vez deberíamos esperar un tiempo para…-La frese de Riven fue interrumpida por Musa.

-¡No!, espere mucho para estos momentos y no voy a permitir que un viejo amargado me diga que hacer, ya estoy en edad de decidir.-Dijo Musa casi gritando por la ira que tenía.

-Esta bien pero no grites, solo que me siento un poco incómodo con el hecho de que tu papá me odie, es decir, yo no le he hecho nada-Comentó Riven.

-Es por que es un egoísta, no te preocupes en este mismo instante vamos a hablar con él.

Musa y Riven desviaron su ruta para ir de nuevo a la casa de Musa, como la chica tenía llave todavía entró y los dos encontraron a Ho-Boe sentado en el sofá limpiando una guitarra muy bonita que parecía bastante antigua pero muy bien cuidada.

-Musa, que sorpresa ¿te acuerdas de esta guitarra?-Le dijo el padre de Musa al darse cuenta de la presencia de la misma.

-¿Cómo no acordarme? La cuidabas más que a mí-Le contestó su hija. Riven le susurró a la oreja a Musa.

-Es muy bonita-Tenía un poco de miedo de decir algo que le molestara a Ho-Boe.

-Es una guitarra muy valiosa y la quiera más que a mi vida, y por cierto cuando quieras decirme algo no uses a mi hija como medio de comunicación.-Contestó el padre de Musa muy molesto.

-Es precisamente por eso que quiero hablar contigo, ¿me permites un momento en la cocina papá?-Terció Musa señalando la puerta que daba a la cocina, y ambos se fueron a ella.

Riven se quedó viendo la bonita guitarra que habían dejado en el sofá, la tomó y comenzó a fingir que la tocaba, imitaba el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica y se movía como si estuviera poseído.

-Y todos aclaman a la estrella del rock ¡Riven!-Dijo el en tono bajo para que no lo oyeran y se puso a imitar los gritos de los fans.

Riven se emocionó tanto que se subió al sillón y levanto la guitarra en el aire y esta se atoro en una de las aspas del ventilador que giraba en el techo, de manera de que la guitarra se quedo dando vueltas y vueltas y... (Ya me mare)

-No, no me hagas esto, bueno un error lo comete cualquiera.-Riven fue al que pensó era el interruptor, pero cuando lo presionó, se prendió la chimenea que tenían en medio de la sala.

-Bueno, dos errores los comete cualquiera.-Dijo y se dirigió a otro interruptor, cuando lo vio tenía unas letras chinas muy raras y para no causarse más líos, mejor fue por la escoba para tomar la guitarra.

-Esto servirá.-Tomó la escoba y trató de bajar la guitarra, pero cuando se dio la vuelta tiro dos jarrones que estaban en la mesa de centro y ambos se rompieron.

-Tres errores los comete cualquiera-Dijo Riven y al moverse de nuevo, tiró un vaso, pero este no se rompió solo quedó tirado en el piso, Riven sin querer lo piso y cayo encima del interruptor de instrucciones extrañas, de pronto el ventilador giró cada vez más rápido y Ho-Boe y Musa salieron de la cocina.

-Solo digo que el no te ha hecho…..nada-Dijo Musa alargando la palabra del final, por la impresión que le dio ver todo lo que estaba desordenado.

-Yo…-La frase de Ho-Boe fue interrumpida por la guitarra que cayó desde el ventilador y desafortunadamente para todos, fue a parar a la chimenea encendida y como la guitarra era de madera, esta comenzó a incendiarse.

-Puedo decir a mi favor, ¿cuatro errores los comete cualquiera? –Dijo Riven levantando los hombros, pero a Musa ni a Ho-Boe les causó gracia alguna.

-Eres un imbécil.-Terminó diciendo el padre de Musa, que después señaló la puerta de salida a Riven. Y este se fue cabizbajo a ella y Musa lo siguió.

Ya en el apartamento de Musa por fin se dirigieron la palabra.

-Perdóname Musa, soy un tonto-Le dijo Riven a su novia bastante arrepentido.

-Es solo que no me gusta quedar como una mentirosa con mi papá, pero de todos modos yo odiaba esa guitarra desde niña, me alegra que la quemaras-Comentó Musa a Riven dándole un abrazo y soltando una risita al final.

-Eres muy linda, adoro la idea de casarme contigo-Dijo Riven dándole un beso en los labios- no puedo esperar para el gran día-Comentó Riven y volvió a darle un beso en los labios-pero me refiero a la noche de bodas-Y termino esa última frase, descubriéndole el hombro que tenía tapado con el abrigo para besarlo.

-Tú sólo piensas en eso, ¿no será que solo quieres casarte conmigo para tener una noche de bodas?

-Por supuesto que no, no quiero tener una si no dos, tres, cuatro-Dijo mientras seguía besándola ahora en el cuello.

-Que mi papá te viera haciendo esto, te mataría-Le susurró Musa al oído ya que lo tenía tan cerca.

-Valdría la pena-Dijo Riven besándola de nuevo en los labios-eres fantástica te amo Musa-Le dijo a Musa pero esta vez se alejó de ella.

-Tú tampoco estas tan mal.

Llegó el otro día y Riven llegó muy temprano a visitar a Musa para que pasaran un día juntos, fueron a desayunar, al centro comercial ya muchos lugares más hasta que cerraron la noche yéndose a cenar, Musa traía un vestido rojo muy bonito de tirantes y corto, arriba de las rodillas. Cuando terminaron su día se fueron al apartamento de Musa, Riven antes de entrar la miró de nuevo y la besó en los labios.

-No empieces de nuevo-Dijo Musa.

-¿Por qué no? No hay nadie, nadie sabrá lo que hicimos, solo tu y yo-Terminó el chico apretando cada vez más fuerte a Musa contra su cuerpo y besándola con más y más pasión.

Ambos entraron al apartamento y se fueron al sofá, todo eran caricias y besos, Musa traía un suéter Rojo encima del vestido por que hacía un frío considerable, Riven comenzó a desabrochárselo y Musa a desabrocharle la camisa del "smoking".

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo una voz que hizo que se detuvieran Musa y Riven.

-¡Papá! ¿qué haces aquí?-Gritó Musa abrochándose de nuevo el suéter

-Solo vine a ver como estabas pero al parecer tienes muy buena compañía ¿verdad Riven?-Contestó Ho-Boe, que por dentro quería estallar al ver a Riven manosear a su pequeña.

-Lo siento señor, no era mi intención-Contestó Riven rojísimo y estallando en nervios.

-No yo siento, que se me pasara por la cabeza que tu podrías ser un buen esposo para mi hija.

-¿qué?-Dijo Musa.

-Así como lo oyes yo venía aquí para decirles que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo de su compromiso, pero esto me acaba de probar que son un par de niños todavía-Les avisó Ho-Boe a los chicos y terminó diciendo-Riven quiero verte salir de aquí si no, yo no me voy.

-Si señor-Y Riven salió como un niño acabado de ser regañado.

-Y tu Musa estoy muy decepcionado de ti-Dijo el hombre y se retiró de allí.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo!! Pronto actualizo por que estoy en plena inspiración, los que ya me conocen saben que mi cualidad es la modestia :P**


	3. Marlen Hudgens

**Hola!!!! De nuevo como ven ya me dio tiempo de actualizar las 3 historias jaja!!! Bueno ahora si vamos a continuar si no me quedo picada hablando con Uds. Jaja!!!**

Amaneció de nuevo pero Musa aún tenía ese amargo sabor de boca de que su papá la había encontrado en pleno "acto" pero en fin no había más que hacer más que ir a charlar con él.

Musa se preparó y se fue camino a la casa de su padre.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a hablar con su padre que estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el infinito.

-Papá, quiero hablar contigo-Dijo muy nerviosa Musa.

-No tenemos nada que discutir-Contestó el padre algo molesto.

-No me hagas esto, aún no le digo a Riven que en Melody no se nos permite casarnos por que es ley que el padre o tutor estén de acuerdo.-Respondió Musa tomando el hombro de su padre.

-No Musa ni en un millón de años te dejare casarte con ese chico, ambos carecen de madurez.

-Papá por favor, yo quiero casarme aquí y que tu me lleves al altar.-Dijo Musa entre sollozos.

-No Musa-Finalizó el padre de Musa demasiado en seco.

Musa solo bajo la cabeza y se fue de la casa cuando se vio en su departamento solo miro el teléfono y susurró: "No quería llegar a esto papá, pero tu me obligas" y Musa sacó de su bolsa agenda telefónica y comenzó a marcar un número telefónico.

Al siguiente día todo era paz y tranquilidad en la casa de Ho-Boe, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-en seguida voy- Grito Ho-Boe y abrió la puerta, afuera de ella estaba su hermana Dina.

-Hola Ho-Boe-Dijo entrando ella sola a la casa.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vengo por tu hija

-Ella no esta aquí, vive sola ¿recuerdas?

-Ya lo se hermanito, no vine por ella en ese sentido, vine a dejarte esto.-Dina le entregó una carta a Ho-Boe que decía:

_Querido papá:_

_Lamento tener que decirte que ya no aguanto más, para cuando recibas esta carta yo estaré lejos con Riven y después nos casaremos, invité a todos nuestros familiares y amigos y claro tu como te opusiste desde el principio no te diré donde será la boda._

_Tu siempre estuviste conmigo desde que murió mamá pero tu problema fue que no me dejaste ir cuando era el tiempo._

_¡Te quiero mucho! Recuérdalo siempre._

_Atte. Musa_

-¿esto es cierto Dina?-Dijo Ho- Boe regresándole la carta

-Totalmente hermano, Musa se fugo con ese chico y se van a casar en otro planeta, anoche nos llamó a todos para avisarnos, si quieres que te de la dirección para que vallas entonces solo dilo.

-¡Claro que no! No iré a la boda de esa niña irresponsable y desobediente-El hombre se cruzó de brazos y solo miro como su hermana se retiraba de aquella escena.

Diecisiete años habían pasado desde que Musa y Riven habían contraído matrimonio.

Ho-Boe tenía ahora 62 años y vivía completamente solo.

Un día llegó su hermana Liliana que era dueña de la casa donde había vivido el padre de Musa le aviso a Ho-Boe que necesitaba desalojar la casa por que una pareja de jóvenes quería adquirirla, le dio como trato que se fuera a vivir a un planeta llamado Amatista, viviría en una calle y colonia muy tranquila y tendría los gastos pagados por ella. Ho-Boe aceptó ya que quería llevar ahora una vida más tranquila, empacó sus cosas y se fue a Amatista.

Estando allá se acoplo a su nueva casa rápidamente, el primer día que estuvo allí salio a hacer las compras.

Cuando se encontraba en el cajero la chica empezó a atenderlo.

-Jabón, jamón, detergente, pan blanco, pan dulce…… son $30.50…Un momento, que lindos ojos tiene señor y yo pensé que no había un azul igual al de los ojos de la niña Marlen.-Dijo la señorita interrumpiendo su trabajo para ver los ojos de Ho-Boe.

-¿Quién?-Respondió el hombre

-Una niña que viene todos los días a hacer las compras aquí, la verdad de su familia solo la conozco a ella, como en esa familia se turnan para las compras cada quien elige un lugar donde realizarlas, cuando le toca a ella siempre elige este mini-súper, es una niña muy simpática.-Dijo la cajera recibiendo el dinero de Ho-Boe y dándole su recibo y sus bolsas.

-Bueno yo soy nuevo aquí espero algún día conocerla, mucho gusto señorita-Contestó Ho-Boe gentilmente y se retiró.

Iba en la calle caminando con sus bolsas cuando paso una niña en bicicleta tan rápido que no alcanzó a esquivarlo y ambos chocaron.

-Discúlpeme señor, no me fijé, le ayudo-Dijo la niña levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Ho-Boe a levantar las cosas pero cuando este levanto la vista para verla no podía creerlo.

-Tú, tu eres idéntica a mi hija-Dijo el padre de Musa recordando a su pequeña y sacó de inmediato un llavero donde tenía una foto de el con Musa.

-¿Ese es usted?¿Por qué esta con mi mamá?-Pregunto la niña extrañada reconociendo a la chica.

-Ella es mi hija, Musa, ¿Así se llama tu madre?-Cuestionó el hombre a la niña tratando de no romper en llanto.

-Si entonces usted es ¿mi abuelo?-Dijo la niña terminando la oración con los ojos más abiertos.

-Y tú serias mi nieta. No te vayas a asustar pero ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Te enseñaré mas fotos de tu madre y sirve que me cuentas más de ti?-Dijo Ho-Boe levantándose por fin del suelo y ayudando a la pequeña.

La niña desconfió un momento pero como era muy curiosa se fue a la casa del viejo, ambos comenzaron a charlar y a ver fotos de Musa a la edad de la chica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-Preguntó Ho-Boe.

-Soy Marlen Hudgens, abuelo ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Claro que si con la condición de que tú me dejes verte diario.

-Esta bien

-¿Hudgens eh? El nombre de tu padre es Riven ¿cierto?

-Si, también tengo hermanos, está Nadia que es la mayor tiene 17 años, luego estamos los tres.

-¿tres?

-Si fuimos trillizos, estoy yo, mi hermana Lauren y mi hermano Benjamín pero le decimos Ben.

-Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve, acabamos de cumplirlos mis hermanos y yo hace dos meses.

-Increíble, bueno y eso fue todo del primer álbum de tu mamá.-Dijo Ho-Boe cerrando el álbum que estaban viendo mientras entablaban su conversación.

-¿qué? Son las 6, ya me tengo que ir abuelo-Dijo Marlen mirando su reloj y saltando de la silla.

-Bueno, ¿mañana vendrás?

-Claro, y traeré conmigo un álbum de mi mamá.

-Muy bien vete con cuidado.

Ambos se despidieron y Marlen se fue a su casa, al siguiente día se levantó muy temprano para ir a visitar a su abuelo, se llevó dos mochilas, una venía en la canastilla de la bicicleta y otra en la espalda de la niña que parecía más bien el estuche de algún instrumento. Marlen toco el timbre y Ho-Boe inmediatamente le abrió y le ayudó con su mochila más pequeña.

-Mira abuelo en esta mochila traigo el álbum, solo pude traerme uno por que si no mis papá se iban a dar cuenta.

-Esta bien Marlen, ¿podemos comenzarlo a ver? Tú me tienes que explicar las fotografías.

-Muy bien-la niña abrió el álbum-Esta es una foto de estudio de la boda de papá y mamá.

-Que lindase ve tu mamá, y a tu papá nunca lo había visto sonreír así-Dijo Ho-Boe tratando de que no se le salieran las lágrimas.

-Esta es una foto de la boda-En la foto se observaban a Riven colocándole el anillo de matrimonio a Musa, ambos sonriendo.-Esta es una foto de la fiesta de la boda.-En la imagen salían todas las winx, las primas de Musa y sus tías sentados en una mesa decorada de blanco muy bonita, Riven llevaba un traje negro y Musa su vestido de novia.

-Se ven todos muy felices

-Y estos son mi mamá y mi papá partiendo el pastel.

-Que lindo pastel-Dijo Ho-Boe tratando de hacer reír a la niña la cual si soltó una risita.

-Estos son mis papás en su luna de miel-En la foto se mostraban Musa y Riven tomados de la mano con ropa de playa en un hotel.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-No lo se nunca les he preguntado.

-Continúa

-Esta es una foto que le tomo mi papá a mi mamá cuando fueron a nadar igual en su luna de miel.-En la foto solo se observaba a Musa en una piscina con una sonrisa hacía la cámara, pero en realidad era a Riven.

-Que lindo.

-Esto es cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada de Nadia-La foto tenía a Musa y a Riven sentados en un sillón, Riven estaba abrazando a Musa que tenía el vientre crecido y ambos tenían sus manos en el vientre de esta.

-Nunca me imagine ver a Musa embarazada.

-Esta es cuando ya nació Nadia-La foto mostraba a Musa cargando a un bebé muy bonita aún en la cama del hospital.

-Que linda niña.

-Esta es cuando estaba embarazada de nosotros-En la foto estaba Musa sacándole la lengua a la cámara en forma de broma con un vientre más grande que el de la otra foto y Riven se alcanzaba a ver por el espejo de atrás tomando la foto.

-Bueno mejor te sigo mostrando luego, ahora quiero mostrarte como toco el violín- y de su estuche sacó un violín muy bonito y lo acomodó para empezara a tocar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven la cual la interpretó a la perfección.

-Eres increíble, tocas excelente.

-Mi papá me inscribió cuando era muy chica a la escuela de música y me enseño a que me gustara la música clásica.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Riven?

-Si bueno el me dijo que cuando era joven era bastante alocado e irresponsable pero yo creo que ahora es muy buen padre.

-Eso debí ver en el desde el principió, pero en fin, ¿Por qué no me interpretas otra sinfonía?

-Claro abuelo.

La niña se quedo casi toda la tarde a hablar de música con su abuelo, hasta que dieron las 6 y la niña se fue.

**Ahora si me alargue pero increíble creo que nunca había escrito un capítulo tan largo en mi vida pero en fin ahora si llegaron mis musas a visitarme jaja!!! Ya me tenían olvidada :P**


End file.
